The Skier In The Snow Drift
by AmyLovesABowTie
Summary: Booth decides to take Bones Snowboarding with him over the weekend. While they're there, two teenagers discover the skeleton of a skier in a snow drift and try to help solve the case. Better than it sounds! B/B Oc/Oc
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Me: Take it away Fred!**

**Fred: Sadly, Amy doesn't own Bones. Though she wishes she did, she doesn't. She asked for Bones for Christmas, but she didn't even get a copy of any season on DVD. Poor Amy. :( Now on with the story!**

**Me: You forgot something.**

**Fred: Ooh! Yeah! Though Amy doesn't own Bones, she does own something... ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Yes. I own Fred, not Bones... :( Now we shall get on with the story.**

* * *

Special Agent Seely Booth walked into his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan's office with a grin plastered on his face. "Hey Bones, got plans for this weekend?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't.

"No," she replied, "Not yet. Why do you ask?"

"What would you think of going snowboarding with me and Parker this weekend?" Booth asked.

She looked at him with a quizzical look on her face and asked, "Snowboarding?"

"Let me guess, you've never been snowboarding."

"As a child, I never had the opportunity to participate in activities like that."

"I can teach you," Booth said, giving her his famous grin.

"What if we get a case?" Brennan asked.

"Then we can come back," Booth insisted.

"I'm still not sure, Booth," said Brennan nervously.

"Please, Bones. Parker and I both would like it if you came." Booth pleaded.

"Fine," Bones agreed. "I'll go snowboarding with you."

Booth's grin grew even larger, "Thanks Bones," he said.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Friday night, after we're both done here," he replied.

"Okay. Great. What do I need to bring?" Brennan asked.

"Snow pants, winter coat, long socks, warm clothes, etc."

Brennan nodded, "Ok, Booth. And thanks for inviting me."

"No problem Bones. Thanks for agreeing to come," Booth said, and with that, he walked out of her office.

"Wait, Booth!" Brennan called after him.

Booth turned around and walked back into her office. "Yeah, Bones?"

"How much does it cost?" Brennan asked, not that she was worried it would be too expensive, just so she could know.

"Um... I think it's about 49 plus tax, but you'd need rentals too, so it'll probably be about 100 or so a day," Booth said, not completely sure he was giving her correct information.

"Thanks, Booth," said Brennan, giving him a sweet smile.

"You're welcome, Bones," he said and walked out of her office again.

Brennan sighed. She hoped she would be able to last a whole weekend with Booth. He's just so damn handsome! she thought. I hope I don't just break down and tell him.

* * *

AN: What did you think? I know this was really short, but this is just part of the prologue. I can promise you that the first chapter will be much longer. Though, after this is part 2 of the prologue. I can sincerely promise you that there will be quite a bit of B/B in this story. For those of you who learned to snowboard via private lessons, I think you can understand why. ;) I love reviews! They are greatly appreciated and help me improve my writing. :)


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2

Disclaimer: Me: Here's Fred with the disclaimer!!!!!!!!

Fred: Hey, Everybody! Sadly, Amy does not own Bones... Though she wishes she does, she doesn't. What she does own instead, is ME!!!!!!!!

Me: Good Fred. Here's a cookie. *Gives Fred Cookie*

Fred: COOKIE!!!!!!!!!! *Rips cookie from my hands and eats it quickly*

Me: OW!!! *Cradles hand* Now I can't write!!!!

Fred: Sorry! *Fixes hand* All better!

Me: Good Fred.

Fred: Do I get another cookie?

Me: NO!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANOTHER COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fred: *Sulks away and goes back into his corner*

Me: Now on with the story! :D

Sunday Afternoon; 15:00 hours

Two teenagers flew down the slim trail, racing each other. The girl, a blonde riding upon a black snowboard, was riding along the far left edge of the trail, her braids trailing out behind her as she flipped them out of her face. The boy, a dark haired boy riding upon a dark blue snowboard, followed close behind, gently easing her towards the edge of the trail.

"Race you through the woods!" the girl shouted and went over the edge. The boy rolled his eyes and followed close behind her.

The two weaved through the trees, ducking to avoid low-hanging branches and grinding across fallen logs.

Suddenly, the girl stopped, and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The boy nearly collided with her as he tried to stop, instead, falling and sending a shower of snow in her direction.

"What is it..." he began, stopping as he saw what she saw.

"He's been here for at least a few months..." the girl muttered as she undid the bindings and leash of her snowboard, stepping off it and digging it into the deep snow. She began to walk towards the snowdrift in front of them.

Sitting in the snow drift in front of them was a skeleton. It was upright, with it's mouth frozen in a silent scream. Buried up to the ribs, very little flesh remained on the bones. In it's hands, the skeleton still held its poles and it was still dressed in a winter coat. Sticking out of the drift, were the very tips of the skis.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get help," said the male, getting up and taking off through the woods.

"Hurry! And call the FBI! This guy was murdered!"

The girl approached the skeleton, "Well, well, well, my friend, lets see if we can figure out who you are without disturbing you and your frozen grave."

Removing the her outer layer of her gloves, she began to search for any identification without touching the body, which she found quickly.

In a transparent pocket on the sleeve of his jacket was a season pass.

2009/10 Adult

Michael DuPree

Pass #5921000839

Between Michael's name and pass number was a picture of a man.

White male, probably late 20's or early 30's. Short brown hair, blue eyes. Looks pretty successful, based on his expression... And that haircut. Poor guy, probably had a great life... she thought, making mental notes of the important details.

Finally, the boy returned, dragging behind him a male and female.

"Here it is, the body," he said, "Who'd've thunk that while trying to find a signal to call the police I'd run into an FBI agent and his science geek girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," said the woman.

"And Dr. Brennan's a Forensic Anthropologist," said the girl, recognizing her face instantly.

AN: Ok. In case you were wondering, the girl and boy will be a large of the story come when we reach sunday afternoon in the story. The girl does not know Dr. Brennan, she's just a huge fan of hers. Anyways... Please review! I absolutely adore it when people review! It makes my day! :)


End file.
